Drenched in Pomegranate
by Imyoshi
Summary: And the only thing keeping his emotions in check was her warm vibrant smile.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Kim Possible.

**Drenched in Pomegranate**

**By: Imyoshi**

Ron always hated monkeys. It was a fact. So it's understandable that after what Monkey Fist had just pulled made his blood boil. He wanted nothing more than to go chase the man and take him down. Yet at the same time, he couldn't find the energy to move his body to act. It refused to move at his commands. And all he could do was continue stare at Kim hovering over him, watching as she held back tears.

Slowly deep hues of red splotches appeared on his shirt, getting slightly larger by the second, but he paid no attention to the warm crimson liquid caressing over his body. His eyes, no—his entire being was focused on Kim above him, hovering over his stilled body with her arms pinned to each of his sides. And Ron can't help but feel guilty at the pained expression she had, knowing fully well it was there because of him.

"Tell me..." she starts, forcing an answer. "Why do... do you... always you?" Through it all, she struggles to even finish the question.

Unable to move, his throat burns as he forced to answer, "Because that's my job KP... to protect the hero—to protect you. It's... It's always been my job."

Staring at his unmoving body, Kim winces a bit. That wasn't the answer she wanted to hear. And Ron knew that very well. He knew she deserved better words, but they didn't feel like making an appearance. All he could muster up for her was that weak excuse.

"Your job..." she hiccups, breaking his will.

Still, he is determined to not let this all be in vain, despite everything. "Yes, my job. The one I gave myself the... the day we started taking these missions. To always protect you... always. Not because someone told me to it. But because I could and wanted to... always to protect you."

A thin silence stretches for whatever few seconds after, before the warming sensation spreading all over his chest forces him to look down.

The deep hues of red slowly seep through the threads of his black shirt, forcing him to quickly glance at the ever increasing puddle that grew larger by the seconds around his unmoving body. In the midst of it all, Ron still can't seem to find the strength move and his eyes slowly refocused on the warm, yet heart wrenching smile she is forcing for him.

Ron isn't scared, but absolutely terrified. He's never felt so helpless before.

"I'm... sorry," she sobs.

And he is taken back by this, "Kim... you have no reason to apologize?"

Upon hearing his comforting words, Kim bites back a hiccup. It almost drains her, almost. Summoning all her strength against the throbbing pain beside her heart, Kim forces out the next important words she needs him to hear.

"You're always protecting me. And don't think for a second I don't notice any of it. Those scars... I know all about them." Ron's innocent stare begs for an answer. "My mom left her doctor notes lying around the kitchen table one time and I saw your name. I couldn't help it." Trembling, Kim bites her lip. "And that's why I'm apologizing. Because the one time I tried to protect you... it ended up like this."

His body still can't seem to respond, so all Ron could do was try—try to be there for her. "Kim?"

"You always made it seem so easy," her breathe hitches, ignoring him. "Every time you just got back up, like nothing happen." As she starts to shiver, a small frown crushes his spirits, "But not this time. Not this time."

A deep anger suddenly heated his resolve at the meaning and tone behind of her words. Guilt... they were laced with guilt. And that's what angered him. Kim had no reason to feel guilty.

"So why Kim?!" he shouts, struggling to move his body now, wanting the power to comfort her. But he just can't. The strength isn't there. "You're the hero KP! I'm the sidekick! So tell me! Why did you...?" he can't finish.

But he needs to know why! She had no reason to feel guilty! If anyone, it should be—!

"You already know why."

And he does. Damn it to hell he does. Ron just doesn't want her to feel that way, not in these few precious moments.

Kim's eyes closed slowly, her calm smile showing all the emotions she needs to say. When she reopens them a moment later, a small trail of crimson travels down along her jaw from her full lips, stunning Ron in captivating silence. And then all too soon, she fell. Her arms finally give out, forcing Ron's body out of it's shock to finally react and catch her. His arms possessively wrap around her thin frame as small amounts of red still seeped through her mission shirt, drenching his body in the wretched color of pomegranate. And the only thing keeping his emotions in check was her warm vibrant smile.

"Ron..." Kim's weakened voice only allows her that final whisper of his name before slowly succumbing to her fate, silently hoping he got her final words and reason.

He did.

_You're weird... but I like you._

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes: <strong>... I feel as an author I needed to reach this milestone.


End file.
